


Guilty

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Mudge Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs With Teeth, Both Peter and Tony are 16, Crossdressing, Crying, First Time, Forced Crossdressing, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter and his new "friend" Tony are messing around in a garage when Tony finds Peters mothers old wedding dress. Things escalate from there.





	Guilty

"Hey, Peter!" Tony calls from across the garage.

Tony was one of Peters fathers friends sons. He was 16, like Peter, and was well known in the village for sleeping around with girls and drinking often despite his young age. Despite his poor reputation, he seemed friendly and quite smart.

"Yeah?" Peter called back, stepping across dusty boxes and various broken bottles to get to the other boy.

"Is this your moms?" In Tonys arms is a small, lace box which the boy opens to reveal an equally lacy white wedding dress.

Peter smiled softly as the gown, nodding. "Yeah, it's her wedding dress." He answers fondly, pulling the dress out of the box and unfurling it.

"It looks nice." Tony hummed, dark eyes sweeping the dress in an interested manner.

Peter held the dress to his chest, dancing slightly on the spot in a joking way.

"Put it on." The other boy said, sitting down on a cardboard box. Peter stopped moving.

"Huh?"

"Come on, it'll be funny." Tony egged him on.

Peter hesitated, biting his bottom lip slightly in consideration.

Tony sighed in annoyance. "I mean, if you don't want to have fun, I'll just go." He grumbled, moving to stand up.

"I'll do it." Peter quickly responded, stepping into the dress and shucking off his t shirt. The material was soft and poofy, the skirt held by layers of petticoats so the skirt stuck out wide. Lace sleeves fit snugly on Peters arms, ending just after his elbow.

"Looks good." He heard a voice behind him say and Peter blushed slightly, mumbling a 'yeah' in response.

"Turn around."

Peter turned, doing a little spin as a joke before going to pull the dress off. Tonys large hands grabbed his, stopping him.

"You gotta do the back up." Tony said, steadying the shorter boy and slowly zipping up the dress. He laughed.

"You look like a bitch." Tony chuckled mockingly.

"I- What?" Peter blinked, confused. Tony had never been rude to him before.

"Say it. Say you're a bitch."

Peter gulped, trying to move away from Tony, his back to the other boy.

"Say it!" Tony repeated, raising his voice, shoving Peter hard in the back and causing the boy to stumble and hit the garage wall.

"Quit it, Tony!" Peter yelled back, pushing the taller boy away in anger. He regretted it instantly when Tony pulled him into a headlock, taunting him.

"Fucking say it."

"I- I'm a bitch." Peter mumbled, gasping slightly from the tight hold on his throat.

Tony pulled his arm away before grabbing a handful of Peters fluffy brown hair in his fist and shoving the smaller boy to the dirty floor, forcing him to kneel.

With one hand Tony undid his belt and pulled his fly down. Pulling Peter closer by his soft locks, he let his hard cock free of his pants and underwear so it bobbed in front of Peters face.

Peter let out a choked sob at the sight.

"Suck it."

And so Peter did, taking the heavy cock into his mouth with inexperience.

Tony moaned loudly as Peter tried to suck at the other boys cock, tears streaming down his cheeks with Tonys lazy thrusts.

Tony pulled Peter off his cock momentarily, and the smaller boy spat.

"It tastes gross..." He mumbled, saliva covering his chin.

"Keep doing it." Tony hissed, pulling Peter back to him and shoving his cock down the smaller boys throat.

The drool dripping off the boys chin and making a mess of the already filthy floor was heaven for Tony.

He thrust into Peters mouth for a bit longer before the boys teeth grazed against his cock and Tony swore loudly.

"Fucking hell, that hurt!"

He pulled Peter off quickly, slapping him on the face and storming off to the other side of the garage, cock in hand protectively.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?!"

 "I-I'm sorry, Tony." Peter said, gathering up the skirts of the dress and hurrying after the boy.

"You're always fucking sorry! What are you even sorry  _for_?" Tony spat, grabbing Peters arms and pushing him towards the wall, Peter stumbling and catching himself on a wooden beam at the last second.

"I'm sorry..."

"Would you stop fucking saying that, all right? I'm not mad at you!"

In a moment of anger, Tony grabbed the skirts of the poofy dress and yanked them up, revealing Peters jeans.

"Wait- what are you doing?!" Peter yelped, legs trembling as Tony pulled his jeans and underwear down, revealing his ass and cock to the taller boy who hummed appreciatively.

"To- Tony, what are you doing?" The boys voice was fearful as Tony ran his calloused hands along Peters smooth, creamy white thighs.

"Shhhh..."

"Tony?"

"Hold still. I'm not going to hurt you, alright?"

"-Tony!"

"Spread your legs further..."

Peter obliged, hearing Tony spit into his hand and then felt the boy smearing his saliva around and slightly into Peters virgin hole.

"I'm just gonna put it in a little, okay?"

Peter whimpered into his palm as he felt Tonys thick cock enter him. It burned, and he wanted to scream but he couldn't make any sounds other than helpless "Ah, ah, ah" noises as Tony penetrated him more.

"That's not so bad right?" Tony moaned, digging his fingertips into Peters hips, bottoming out in the boy. "God, you're fucking tight..."

The dusty garage was filled with Tonys moans of pleasure and Peters cries of hurt.

Peter sobbed as he adjusted his grip so his hands were slightly above his head, nails clutching at the wood desperately.

"Feels just like a pussy..." Tony said, trailing off into a moan as he thrusted savagely into the helpless boy below him.

He took his cock all the way out, and Peter whimpered, thinking it was over. Tony smirked and slammed back in, to the base.

He kept up a brutal pace for a few more minutes before letting out a large groan, coming inside Peters still body.

Peter let out a short cry as Tony pulled out of the now sloppy hole, prodding at it with his finger for a few seconds before sitting back down on a box like nothing ever happened.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can u tell I'm a virgin and have no fucken clue what I'm saying


End file.
